In Brightest Day in Blackest Night
by TrajicLover
Summary: Davis Bloome returns a changed man on a quest to save the world as one of its greatest heroes. But can he and Clark stop one of the greatest villains in history and will he be able to redeem himself?
1. Chapter 1

_ "We attach our feelings to the moment when we were hurt, endowing it with immortality. And we let it assault us every time it comes to mind. It travels with us, sleeps with us, hovers over us while we make love, and broods over us while we die. Our hate does not even have the decency to die when those we hate die-for it is a parasite sucking OUR blood, not theirs. There is only one remedy for it. [forgiveness]_

_Lewis B. Smedes - Forgive & Forget: Healing the Hurts We Don't Deserve_

Billy Graham

Metropolis...

Carter Hall sat at his desk surfing the internet. He was in search of answers he discovered something heinous criminals were for some strange reason being killed, dying under suspicious circumstances or going missing and the police were covering it up. "What hell is going on?" Carter asked himself. perplexed what amazed him even more was that he couldn't see the connections before typing in the name of Alan Scott his former friend and colleague The Green Lantern. Suddenly he heard a loud crash outside that sounded like glass break he slowly got up he picked up his weapon.

He cautiously walked down the hall he found the broken window who ever it was was in a hurry they didn't seem to care about discretion. As he found himself at the memorial area. He saw that the case with the former Green Lantern's ring and lantern missing. "What the Hell?" He asked shocked. Suddenly someone hit him on the back of head. It was Davis Bloome. Davis wore a white T Shirt, green pants, and white tennis shoes.

He held the green Lantern in his right hand which he used to knock out Carter and the ring in his left hand. He looked down at Carter who was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with black plants and shoes. All Davis could say with sadness and regret in his heart was "I'm sorry." But just when he was about to leave Clark came rushing in his new outfit and pushed Davis sending him flying against the wall knocking him out. A few hours later Davis woke up after being splashed with a bucket of water.

"Wake up already!" Carter yelled pissed off.

"Oh my god!" Davis yelled as he woke up tied to a black rolling chair. He then took some deep heavy breaths and looked at Clark who was holding the bucket "Cold water Clark? Are you serious." He asked a little insulted.

"How are you alive Davis? Tell me how are you? Are you and Doomsday one again?" Clark asked these questions raising his voice with violent furry.

Davis simply stared at Clark and Carter and said "Yes and no."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Carter asked leaning against a book shelf his arms crossed.

Davis then began to explain. "I was reunited with the beast which brought me back when that happened my sanity was restored and I realized what I had done to Jimmy..." He paused for a moment. "and Chloe."

"Why were you trying to steal Alan's ring and lantern?" Carter asked abruptly.

"I need it." Davis answered mumbling.

"For what Davis?" Clark asked his arms crossed looking down at Davis.

"I need it to stop someone far worse than I or my father Zod could ever be." Davis answered.

"Who is it you need to stop?" Carter asked taking extreme interest in what Davis was saying as if he knew something that Clark didn't.

Davis paused for a minute but not because of the cold water it was out of fear. "His name is Sinestro."

Carter became struck with fear as if he heard the devil himself had busted out of hell "Impossible..." he paused in disbelief he then picked up what he was about to say "Sinestro is dead he died on krypton years ago Alan saw to that."

Davis looked at him his body still shaking. "Carter trust me he's not so dead and neither is..." Just then they heard Bart and Arthur scream.

"What the hell was that?" Carter asked shocked. He turned to Clark real fast fear infecting his voice. "Clark were you followed back here?"

Davis was trembling in fear all he could say was "Oh god Clark what did you do?" His voice began to rise in frustration as he shouted. "What the hell did you do?"

Clark turned to Carter equally shocked not knowing what the hell was going on. "What no of course not. I mean I stopped a mugging on my way here but that was it."

"We need to get ready Clark." Carter spoke as if they were about to face a frightening beast worse than Doomsday as he grabbed his weapon.

"Ha ready we need to get the fuck out of here!" Davis yelled at the top of his lungs. Just then the two wooded doors flew open and Bart and Arthur came flying through them.

As Clark looked gazed at Sinestro's face a feeling of shock and fear came upon him. All he could say was "My god."

One year earlier on the planet Oa...

In the space sector 0000 at the center of the universe lies the head base of the Lantern Corp a magnificent green planet protected by a energy to prevent any and all attacks from any enemy. The Green Lanterns act as the police force for the universe. Each lantern is to protect their assigned sector of the universe. There are over 3600 sectors of known space with over 7200 green lanterns from across the universe working under the guardians. The guardians are the leaders and creators of Green Lantern Corpse and are the most advanced race in the entire universe not even the kryptonians could compare to them. The function of the Green Lanterns is to protect the universe.

Davis Bloome woke with a gasp of air. He found himself in a room surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of green cloaked figures with blue hands. One of the cloaked figures spoke with great self pride"Davis Bloome also known as Doomsday. You have been brought back to life and reunited with your other half to receive a tremendous offer."

Davis Bloome was nervous the last thing he remembered was trying to kill Chloe in a moment of selfish rage and then getting impaled by none other than Jimmy Olson and yet there he was in black pants and shoes shirtless surrounded by an alien council. "What offer?" Davis asked nervously.

"If you agree to become a green lantern and to serve and protect the earth you will made into a full kryptonian. We will free you of the beast known as Doomsday but not by black kryptonite we will give a serum that alter your genetic make up making you pure kryptonian. By doing this we will give you the powers and abilities of your fellow kryptonians and by becoming a lantern you will have one of the most powerful weapons in the universe at your disposal.

"And if I refuse?" Davis asked curiously. Suddenly electricity came out of the floor zapping him. He screamed out in pain. Then the pain stopped he fell to the ground gasping once again.

"If you refuse us that will become your hell for all eternity you will have no absolution no forgiveness you will know only pain and suffering." One of the cloaked figures said sharply.

"Now Davis Bloome what say you salvation or damnation? Your choice." Another guardian said. Davis just stood there and pondered the idea of being able to right so many wrongs.

A few months later near Earth...

Kara raced toward earth determined to make it back. When suddenly she found herself trapped in a green bubble. "What the hell!" She screamed. She then tried to bang on the bubble. Then she turned to her right and saw a man with buzzed black hair, a green mask covering his eyes, green glowing boots, wrist gauntlets, and vest with a white circle containing a symbol of a green lantern this man also had on long black sleeves and pants with black gloves. "Oh god not another lantern." Kara said exhausted. "Okay what did I do now?" She asked clearly pissed off.

"Well for one thing you were going 500 thousands light years in a 400 thousand light year zone." The lantern explained.

"You got to be kidding me there is no sign in the solar system that says that!" The blond bombshell yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Listen lady I don't make the laws I just enforce them to the best of my abilities." The man said to her firmly.

"Yeah I bet in the mean time you lanterns enjoy driving everyone else crazy." Kara said raising her voice.

"Okay how about this I'm going to take you to the nearest holding planet so you cool off." The Lantern said with a smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." Kara said even more pissed off then she was before.

"Oh I can and I will blondy." He said with equal frustration. With that he carried her off away from earth.

"This is bullshit lantern!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah yeah blondy and its not lantern its Davis Bloome." He said this barely listening to her.

Mean while on a desert planet near the ruins of krypton...

A small robot scanned the area it was a circle shape and it combed the entire planet along with others for years on end. Until it finally found one scrap of metal the robot sucked up the scrap of metal and flew up into the sky. It flew for a very long time until it reached a golden ship large enough for an army. I boarded the ship and placed itself on a table in room filled with cryogenic containers of various sizes. Until one opened it was a cloaked figure with a female voice. She emptied the robot and picked up the scrap of metal bearing the Brainiac symbol and with that she said "At last we are one step closer to freeing our lord and master Sinestro."

Back on earth in metropolis...

Dead shot and his crew were robbing a bank he fired his revolver into the ceiling. "Everybody on ground now!" He yelled. "And nobody try and be a hero!" Just then he heard all his men scream as they were thrown to wall getting knocked out. Then he heard a woosh sound and he pointed his gun at Davis getting Davis's face only one inch space between the barrel. "Heh you know what salvation and damnation have in common son? You gotta die to reach both of them." With that he pulled the trigger smiling as he thought the the bullet would kill the man in green but the bullet rick a sheid back through his gun and grazed his left cheek. The force sent Deadshot flying across the room and to the wall. Before passing out he heard Davis say something. What Davis was said was.

"I know." Then Davis thought to himself. "But which have I achieved?"


	2. Chapter 2

God promises a safe landing but not a calm passage.- Bulgarian Proverb

In the Guardians Council room...

Davis walked into the center of the council room the same dark room he woke up in all those months ago. "Davis Bloome thank you for coming." One of the guardians said warmly.

"Did I even have a choice?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" Another guardian replied with just as much emotion as Davis.

"Any way why was I called here?" Davis asked bored out of his mind.

"We understand you haven't visited your orphan home world in the time you were resurrected why is that?" A guardian asked.

"Well I just haven't been able to see the point in going back there that's all." Davis explained hesitantly.

"A Green Lantern must be able to protect his sector from not only external threats but those that are internal as well." A female guardian said abruptly.

"I understand that but..." Davis was cut off quickly.

"There are no buts there are only those that follow orders and those that don't which will you be Mr. Bloome?" The female guardian asked.

"All right I will return to earth but I will need something for protection." Davis said giving into them.

"Protection against what?" The guardians asked.

"There is another kryptonian on earth as well as a second that tried to arrive there I placed the second on a holding facility though on a traffic violation. You know my history with the other one Cal El also known as Clark Kent and his friends I know if I go to earth and I am discovered he and his friends will undoubtedly try to kill me with kryptonite or send me to the phantom zone that is why I need to make a request." Davis said to them with hesitation.

"How would you like to protect yourself." They asked him.

"I want be able to open portals to and from the phantom zone I would also like to receive a cure for kryptonite. As well as be able to infuse it into my lantern for a weapon." Davis explained.

"Well we can't say that these requests are a surprise we knew that you would need some protection from the special inhabitants of your..." They paused for a second. "adopted planet. That being said we will grant your request for the portal but not the cure or the augmented ring only the alpha corps are given such gifts." They continued.

"Thank you so much." Davis said graciously.

"Understand we will monitor your progress you will be given a place to stay in the city that you use to live in we will use our influence on the earthlings so that the police or your enemies wont come looking for you and so that no one will be able to ask questions." The guardians explained to him.

"Thank you so much." He said humbly knowing he was lucky to get even one request granted by his superiors.

A few months Later in a penthouse in metropolis...

Davis was settling into his place that the The Guardians had gotten him. He had just gotten out of the shower and was in his white wool bathrobe and saw that he had a spectacular view of the city like nothing he had ever seen before he could see everything from the window even his old place. (Then again with his x-ray vision nothing was out of sight for him.) Just then he heard a knock at the door he went to answer it. He opened the door to find Kara in her brown wig wearing a blue NYC shirt with black pants and red heels. He didn't remember her name or recognize her from before and neither did she.

"Hi I'm Kara I live next door I saw that you were moving in and thought I would introduce myself." She explained extending her hand for a hand shake.

"Oh okay it's nice to meet you Kara. I'm Davis Bloome." He said shaking her hand.

"Wait Bloome that's strange I think I've heard it before." She said pausing for a moment.

"Well uh... that's probably because it's a very common last name." Davis said quickly trying to hide his secret from her.

"So tell me Davis what do you do for a living?" She asked with a flirty smile.

"Oh I guess you could say I'm like a Officer of the law." He explained giving a flirty smile of his own.

"Wow that's amazing how do you pay for this apartment though?" She asked stunned.

"Oh well its more government to be honest but to tell the truth I have the bosses from hell." He began to whisper. "Shh don't tell anyone." He said smiling.

Kara just started giggling at him. "Well it was nice to meet you Davis I hope to see you around. Oh by the way my name is Kent." She said as she left for her room.

Davis's mouth almost dropped open. "You don't say." He said with a fake smile hiding what he just realized. "I enjoyed meeting you to Kara." With that he closed the door thinking. "Now I know what those bastards are up to they want to seduce Kara."

Back on Oa...

"Should we have told him the truth the real reason we recruited him?" A guardian asked his fellow guardians.

"Of course not it would be hell we would have a full scale rebellion if the truth came out Davis Bloome the Destroyer must never no the truth that he holds the key to our survival for whats to come." One of the guardians shouted.

"I believe though he is starting to realize there is something wrong though." The first guardian said.

Davis woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring he only meant to turn it off but as soon as he slapped it the alarm clock was crushed to tiny bits. "Oh shit now I have to get a new one don't see why it's not like I need it those guardian's never call me for shit." He mumbled to himself. He then heard a knock on his door. He immediately got dressed wearing all black he walked over to the front door he opened it to find a nice surprise Kara in her black wig wearing a red tank top, blue jeans, and red heels.

"Hi do you have a minute I need a big favor." She asked a little apprehensive.

"Um okay what do you need?" Davis holding his morning coffee asked still surprised to see her.

"I need your help with..." She paused for a moment to embarrassed to continue. "I need you to help me go shopping I have little to no experience please." She stretched out her please to and gave him the puppy dog eyes. Davis just laughed.

"Okay fine I'll help you where are we shopping for?" He asked sipping his coffee.

"Oh you know the usual clothes, purses, and lingerie." She said playing with her fake black hair." Davis suddenly started spitting out his coffee.

"Are you serious?" He asked completely shocked.

"Yes why wouldn't I be serious?" She asked not realizing the bizarre nature of her request.

"Well it's a... ah to hell with I'll be out in a minute." He said not daring to ruin this golden opportunity as he grabbed his leather jacket and left with her.

Later on at the Metropolis Mall...

Davis was exhausted and he was at his limit carrying her bags he had been misinformed by Kara who had brought him along to carry her bags and only to carry her bags he was suddenly about to drop the bags when she stopped in front of a flower shop she starred at a flower shop. "Wait here for me." She as she went inside.

"What for?" Davis asked puzzled as he watched her go inside he saw her buy some roses. As she walked out he asked her with great exhaustion "Do I have to carry that to?"

"No I'm carrying this I need you to drive me some where." She explained as they both walked to his sedan.

"Alright fine I'll take you there." Davis said as he rubbed his forehead. As they both got into the car Davis noticed something strange it was his ring it was flashing like a signal as if it were trying to warn him. "So where are we going?"

"To the Metropolis cemetery." Davis paused for a second realizing who the flowers were for Jimmy at that moment all his guilt cam rushing back. "I'm sorry." He said after gulping."

"Don't worry it's not like your the one that kill my friend Jimmy." She lowered her head her hair shielding her eyes she did this so he wouldn't see her crying.

"Okay I'll take you there fast." Davis said pretending not to notice her tears out of respect.

As they arrived drove to the cemetery he watched as Kara struggled to compose herself. As they parked he saw her straighten her hair. He then noticed his ring flashing more violently. They soon began walking and his heart began pounding he was afraid for the first time in a long time. He could not stop thinking of what he had done how his single reckless action had ruined so many lives. They then then found themselves facing Jimmy's grave he thought he would fall to his knees in grief and burst into tears but Kara beat him to it. That's when he realized a terrible truth even if he was now a full fledged kryptonian and free of the beast known as Doomsday he would unfortunately never be free of his past no matter how many people he saved he could never bring back Jimmy or his other victims. "I'm sorry."

Kara just kept crying. "I already told you that there's nothing to be sorry for your not the man that killed my friend." He then stared at his ring as Kara sobbed and made vow to himself the in the blackest day and in the brightest of nights he would protect this world and Kara as penance for his sins. He then put his over her.

"I promise you Kara no matter what something like this will never happen again. I swear it." As she looked up at him the rain stopped and the sun began to rise he started to look like an angel. She then did the unthinkable she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

As she kissed him Davis pushed her away. "This is wrong Kara I'm not the guy for you believe me you deserve someone better."

"I don't care about your past Davis what ever you have done it doesn't matter to me." Kara said still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Awe how touching now isn't this a beautiful moment?" A deep dark voice said with malicious cruelty they turned their heads to see a bald yellow alien with red eyes the same size as Doomsday with an out fit just like the Green Lantern uniform but instead of green it was golden yellow. "Oh please forgive me my name is Mongul leader of the seventh Sinestro Corpse fleet and I'm here to kill the Green Lantern of this planet but I think I should have some fun first." He then licked his lips as he stared and Kara's body. He then struck Davis sending then crashing through the grave yard. "And now for you my sweet."

Kara threw a fist at him but he caught it she then saw a necklace made up of both blue and green kryptonite and fell to her knees. "Why are you are you doing this?" She asked as she was barely able to keep herself up.

Mongul just grinned. "Sinestro's going to help me get my planet War World back once he's from the phantom zone that is." Mongul then placed his fingers on her stomach slowly putting his hand down her pants. "Before I kill that other kryptonian I'm going violate you in every way imaginable then I'm going to make you make you my own personal fuck slave." He was about to move down further when a large statue hit him in the face sending him crashing into a crypt. Mongul got up from all the dust and rubble "Well it took you long enough to get up I was starting to think you had gone and died rookie."

Davis stood wearing his Green Lantern costume in front of the traumatized Kara who appeared to be in shock. "Davis is that you? Wait I remember now you gave me that ticket." She said as she lay on the ground recovering from both meteor rocks she quickly passed out.

"Funny isn't it normally kryptonians when exposed to this stuff recover fairly quickly once they get away from it. However..." Mongul's sadistic smile deepened. "when exposed to more than one type at the same time the damage to that kryptonian's body is much more... severe. Yes she will need more than a little sunbath trust me."

"Shut up you bastard you tried to rape her!" Davis screamed filled with rage.

"Ha ha! Tried I'm going to do a lot more than try pretty soon I'll have her trained like loyal dog to suck my cock and swallow every drop on command. Besides doesn't she have the cutest mouth and that ass I can't wait to find out how deep it is." Davis's anger was at a boiling point at that moment he unleashed all his anger in the form of his heat vision.

"I'll kill you! I'll burn you till there nothing but a pile of ashes!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Mongul screamed in agony as the beams hit his chest.

"Stop it Davis please!" A weak Kara said as she stumbled falling back to the ground Davis caught her in his arms.

I have to get her out of here it's to dangerous. Davis thought as he held her in his arms. "You really are pathetic you that I knew the original earth Green Lantern Hal Jordan kid. I fought him and you kid your no Hal Jordan." Mongul spoke as he slowly positioned himself on top of Jimmy's grave he pointed his his ring at the ground as a beam sank into the ground. Suddenly the earth began to rumble as the coffin rose from the ground and Mongul started to fly away with it. "Before you think about chasing me rookie consider this she has only three hours before the kryptonites affects kills her there are medical specialists that can save her though assuming you can make it to Oa in time. That being said tell the old men that Sinestro will rise again. Also I look forward to seeing you again in the next Lantern war." Mongul then vanished among the clouds.

Davis wasted no time he picked Kara up and surrounded them both with a barrier. He then flew as fast as he could to Oa could he make it in time to save her? He flew as fast as he could praying he could make it in time. As he finally made it to Oa and landed he was met by a large medical team. "We got your distress call sir we'll take it from here. What's her condition?" The alien medic resembling a grass hopper asked.

"He was exposed to both blue and green kryptonite that..." Davis was immediately cut off.

"I'm well aware of what kryptonite does to your species. I studied on krypton sir in my college days." The medical team then quickly took her to the hospital. Davis however headed straight to the guardians chambers.

"What is the meaning of this Davis?" The guardians asked angered by his rudeness.

"I'll tell you what the meaning of this is me and my friend were attacked by man called mongul he said that he was part of the Sinestro corpse who are they!" The guardians became distraught as they began bickering with each other. "Tell me who is Sinestro!" Davis asked filled with a rage unlike any he had ever seen.

"That information is classified you are not at the rank only the Green Lantern Alpha corpse are previ to that information." They explained as they talked down to him with great arrogance.

"Classified my friend almost got raped by that animal Mongul!"Davis shouted at the top of his lungs.

"How interesting we were under the impression that you were the only animal to have a lantern ring." The guardians all spoke at once.

"What are you saying?" Davis was shocked by this statement.

"You are the creature known as Doomsday even with the savage part of your kryptonian self gone you are no more than a weapon to be used as we see fit." They spoke with great callousness. "Now leave us and do not bring up Sinestro again!" Davis then knew what he had to do if they wouldn't give him the answers he needed he would have to go to earth and find the one lantern known as Hal Jordan the first lantern from earth and give him the answers he needed.


End file.
